Prior art workers have sought to provide leverage lifting carts that enable an operator to leverage heavy loads between two disparate planes and including the capability for safely, conveniently, and reliably maneuvering the load along the available spatial expanse of one or both disparate elevations. In this regard, there are, inter alia, the relevant teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,403,923 (Mouchet-10/1/1968); 3,741,586 (Wiczer-6/26/1973); and 3,980,334 (Ferneau-9/14/1976). Though the aforementioned prior art teachings relate to leverage lifting carts whose avowed purposes are to leverage heavy loads between disparate elevational planes and to maneuver the load along a spacially expansive plane, the prior art is fraught with structural limitations and deficiencies tending to frustrate practical limitation of the avowed purposes.